


Staying On The Right Path

by 0rang3_ladybug



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Donald Duck Has Secrets, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Donald is a teenager, Gen, POV Uno, Past Reputation, Pre-Canon, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rang3_ladybug/pseuds/0rang3_ladybug
Summary: Being a superhero is hard, especially when sometimes you feel that you don't know what you're doing.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Uno | One (Disney: PKNA), M'ma Cabrera & Donald Duck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Who I Was Vs. Who I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of Paperinik and Officer Cabrera.

Donald wasn't a great hero at the beginning. Sure, he did help when he found trouble, but his main reason for wearing the costume was to get even with his family members. Specifically, his Uncle Scrooge and Gladstone. Back then he had yet to visit Ducklair Tower, so he still hadn't met Uno. 

However, he soon came to realize that he should stop with those petty pranks and become a better hero for Duckburg. The police had control of most situations, but there were some instances were they could use extra help. In one of those instances is where he met **Officer** **Cabrera.** Since he still hadn't met Uno, all the gadgets he used as Paperinik were thanks to his friend, Gyro Gearloose. He was the only one who knows of Donald's identity as Paperinik. _Well, he used to know._

Flashback Begins 

Donald was busy patrolling the city, looking for anyone who needed his help. It had been a slow week when it came to crimes occurring. _I guess that's a good thing._

He was feeling anxious and overall just wanted to punch something. Being Paperinik was a great way to relieve his stress against criminals, instead of innocent people. He normally got into fights with his cousin Gladstone, but even then he would never want to seriously injure his cousin. _He might be a jerk, but he's still family_. He was taken out of his thoughts when he noticed that a crime was occurring inside the bank. He looked around and there were still no officers in uniform. 

Then he saw one civilian who was trying to sneak into the bank to help. Paperinik saw that the burglars were busy forcing one of the tellers to put money in a bag, so he decided to approach the civilian. 

"Um, [poking her shoulder] you are probably going to get caught. You're not exactly being stealthy right now."

The civilian was surprised, but she just eyed Paperinik up and down. "I'm not stealthy, [pointing at Paperinik] says the muchacho that is in a Halloween costume." 

"[angry squawk] This is not a Halloween costume. I'm Paperinik, The Duck Avenger. I'm sure you have heard of me."

"[thinking] Yes, of all the pranks you pulled off against Scrooge McDuck, like stealing his mattress full of money. Besides Scrooge McDuck, there were other civilians you pulled pranks on. That's not what a real hero does," she said while paying attention to what was happening inside. 

"[whispering] I gave the mattress back with all the money. If I didn't, Scrooge McDuck would still be after me. Everyone knows that he counts his money every night, so he always knows if there's any missing. Look, I'm here to help. I admit I was a prankster, but not anymore. I ... I really am trying to be a **better** hero."

Paperinik saw her look at him again, contemplating her options. " [sigh] I'm Officer Cabrera. I'm technically supposed to be off duty right now, but I just couldn't stand by and do nothing. So Paperinik, do you have a plan to sneak inside."

"[thinking] Actually ... I do. Here take this," Paperinik said as he handed her a small blue tablet. 

One of the inventions that Gyro had made were tablets, that when ingested would make you invisible. However, he still hadn't perfected it so it only lasted for 10 minutes. 

.

.

.

"Ten minutes only?" Officer Cabrera said as she ingested the tablet.

"Yeah, the k … I mean person who invented it still needs to work on it some more. However, the burglars don't look that tough. I'm sure we can take out their weapons and knock them out in ten minutes. They managed to sneak in through the back, then headed to the front. They were really careful not to step on something that would make any type of noise. There were five burglars: four standing guard with weapons while the fifth one was stuffing money into a bag. Since the fifth burglar didn't have a weapon, they decided to deal with him last. Paperinik went for the two burglars on the left while Officer Cabrera went for the ones on the right. 

There were many gasps when out of thin air the burglar's weapons were taken away from them and used against them. Once they had knocked them out, the invisibility had worn off completely. The fifth burglar had already stuffed all the money on the bag and was making a run for it. 

"Paperinik, catch!" Officer Cabrera shouted as she threw Paperinik a pair of cuffs.

Paperinik caught the cuffs and immediately went chasing after the burglar. The burglar didn't get far. Paperinik was fast and knew every single nook and cranny of the area. 

.

.

.

The place was now full of police officers and there was yellow tape surrounding the area. 

"Thanks Paperinik, I really owe you one."

"No problem, just doing my job."

"I misjudged you, you are not like what the media portrays you. You really have changed and everyone deserves a second chance. Thanks for helping; don't hesitate to call me if you ever need help. After all, I do owe you a favor and I will not take no for an answer," she said as she extended her hand.

Paperinik shook her hand and smiled. "Deal."

Flashback Ends   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also, does anyone know how much older Officer Cabrera is from Donald in Ducktales?


	2. Let's Join Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Donald met his favorite AI.

Donald Duck had woken up early in the morning; it was too early for any teenager to be up at this time. 

“Donald, hurry up and stop slouching,” his Uncle Scrooge said as he entered through the front door of a building he had bought. 

“[yawn] I’m coming Uncle Scrooge,” Donald said as he hurried next to his uncle.

Donald wanted money to buy this expensive electric guitar that he had seen being displayed at a store. Donald didn’t have any money and he knew it would be difficult to get his uncle to just give him the money. In the end, they compromised in Donald working for him part time on the weekends to pay back his uncle for the guitar. His uncle said that he could continue working there after, if he wanted to have some extra money. Now, Donald did earn money as Paperinik from time to time. He only took what he needed and if they tried to give him more, he would politely decline. He would use some of that money to pay Gyro for the inventions he made for him. Plus, having all that money wouldn’t matter since only Paperinik could use it. If he used that money as Donald, his uncle would think he stole it from him or someone else. _I mean, I get it. It would seem suspicious if your nephew suddenly shows up with a large amount of money without having some type of job._

The building was a huge purple skyscraper called Ducklair Tower. Besides its towering size, another noticeable feature were the gargoyles that were perched on the outside. 

“Um, Uncle Scrooge aren’t there any security guards to guard this place?” Once stepping inside Donald couldn’t see anyone keeping guard, surely his Uncle Scrooge could afford to hire someone.

“No need Donald, see that. [pointing to a secluded camera in the corner] This whole tower has security cameras in all 150 floors of this tower. The great thing about it is that they are cheaper to buy and assemble than hiring a bunch of security personnel. You have access to these cameras, so you can check to see if anyone who shouldn’t tries to get in. Now, remember to clean every single floor of this tower. I’ll come pick you up before it gets dark.” With that, his uncle left to his next business meeting.

.

.

.

“[huff] W … Who would make a tower with 150 floors; seriously, who needs that many?”

While finishing up, he found a blind spot away from the cameras. He decided to stay there in order to check if there were any messages for Paperinik. Gyro had invented a device for Donald that couldn’t be tracked easily and this way he could keep in contact with people who might need his help like Officer Cabrera, but also fans. _This should help improve my reputation._

He was scrolling through the messages. Many were positive, thanking him for saving them or asking him questions, like what was his favorite ice cream flavor. However, there were some skeptics and reporters who liked to talk ill about him. _Can't please everybody, I guess._

[looking at the time]

 _I should probably head down, Uncle Scrooge will get here soon._ He got on the elevator and pushed the button to go down.

.

.

.

“Huh? That’s not right.” The elevator went down, but the number wasn’t right. The elevator went from Floor 150 down to **Floor 151**. That wasn’t possible, there were only 150 floors in this tower and more importantly he pushed the button to go down, not up.

[ding]

The doors opened up and a whole other floor opened up. Compared to the other floors, there were more technologic devices here and overall, had a more **futuristic** look. _Gyro would love this._ However, what caught his eye was this **green sphere** that was taking up most of the left side. He went closer to it. _It almost looks like a face._ He went looking around to the other areas, he was in awe of how much stuff there was. 

<I’m glad you like it. I’ve heard a lot about you Paperinik.>

“[squawk] Who said that? Also, Paperinik. I … I’m not Paperinik.” Donald looked around, but couldn’t see any other person besides him. 

< Of course it’s you, that device you used earlier is the one that Paperinik uses. Here, [a screen pops up] I hacked into the device to see the messages which are directed only to Paperinik.>

“W … Who?” Donald went closer to the green sphere which now had its eyes open and was moving. Donald got so surprised that he tripped and fell backwards.

.

.

.

If anyone told Donald that he would be meeting an AI that was more intelligent than any being on the planet, he would laugh and walk away. Especially, if you said that this AI would want to work with Paperinik, The Duck Avenger.

“Wait … You want to work with me? Why?”

In the end Donald listened to the green sphere talking about how he had been stuck in this tower for many many years. Alone. He told Donald that he could control any area of the tower and that’s when he used the cameras to spy on Donald. He said that he finds Donald interesting and would like Everett Ducklair’s inventions to be used to help people.

“Alright, lets work together. I’m Donald Duck, what’s your name?”

.

.

.

“My name is Uno.”

Since he couldn't exactly shake Uno's hand, Donald settled with patting Uno's sphere. "Nice to meet you Uno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Donald moved to Uncle Scrooge's mansion with Della at age 10-11  
> Donald deciding to become a real hero  
> \-------age 13-14  
> Donald, when he met Officer Cabrera (13 year difference between them)  
> \------ age 15 (Donald) age 28(Officer Cabrera) age 11 (Gyro)  
> Donald, when he met Uno  
> \-------age 16 (Donald) age 29 (Officer Cabrera) age 12 (Gyro)  
> 
> 
> So, is my perception of Gyro's age correct? Or should he be younger or older?
> 
> Feedback and Kudos are always appreciated.


	3. Aren’t You Two The Same?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno doesn't always understand everything that Donald says. This is one of those times.
> 
> I decided to delete and re-post this as the third chapter, I think it makes more sense. I don't know, for me it flows better. Sorry, if it confused some.

Ever since meeting Donald, Uno has been interested to see the type of life Donald has. Sure, he was around when he was out as Paperinik, The Duck Avenger. However, that was just one side of Donald Duck.

“My other life?” Donald was surprised when Uno asked about his other life. What was he supposed to say. _ I go on adventures with Della and Uncle Scrooge, but 90% of the time I’m the one getting hurt, while the other two are somehow always okay. _

Donald was thinking of how to phrase his response so Uno could understand. Uno, was an AI. He was intelligent and knew most about anything there is to know except for emotion, when he was being sarcastic, and other forms of  **expression.**

“I mean, there isn’t much to know Uno. I live with my Uncle Scrooge along with my sister, Della. I go on adventures with them, but between the two of us Della is just better. I mostly end up getting injured or stuck thanks to my bad luck.”

<I don’t understand. I have seen the way you fight and handle yourself as Paperinik. Why wouldn’t you as Donald Duck be the same?>

Uno wasn’t wrong. When Donald puts on his costume, underneath he is still Donald Duck. He still has his bad luck, but somehow he is able to not let that interfere with his heroic deeds. 

“I don’t know. I guess I just feel more confident when I’m in costume.”

<[confused] Why?>

“[sigh] Look, Uno. I don’t know how to explain it, but …  **Donald Duck and Paperinik aren’t the same** . They are two separate beings. [patting Uno’s sphere] I have to go, I promised Fethry I would go with him to the pet store. Grandma is letting him buy a pet to take care of. I have to make sure he buys a pet that he can take care of and not get a wild animal,” Donald said as he sprinted away.

.

.

.

<Not the same.  _ Is he possessed when he puts on the costume? > _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
